


Learning to Drive

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Shotacon, White Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is another old RP log of mine: Brody has been trying to keep a secret for along time now. Something he wasn't sure how his father would react. The two had an innapropriately close relationship and now it's coming to its head as the father teaches the son how to drive.





	Learning to Drive

Today was the day that Brody learned to drive, though he was probably still a little young for such a thing. He nervously sat in his father's lap, his baggy unflattering shirt draping over him. He wore it to hide the belly he had gotten in recent months. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he was incredibly embarrassed by it so he hid it, even from his dad who probably suspected something as soon as their late night play-wrestling sessions stopped. He wasn't nearly tall enough to reach the gas so it was unavoidable as he sat in his dad's lap, slowly driving down a deserted country road. It was really bright out, the moon was full and the lights of the town could be seen in the distance along with many stars. It would have been a pretty sight if Brody could concentrate on it and not how warm his father's crotch felt against his plump, young ass.

"You're doing just fine, just fine," Zack said in that calm, reassuring tone most fathers had. He was in control of the pedals and his left hand rested along the window of his truck, idling near the wheel just in case he needed to take control of it. Never knew when a deer was going to pop out, after all, His other hand rested on Brody's stomach, keeping him in place on his lap as they made their way on down the road, his experienced eyes keeping an eye out for anything amiss. "Y'know, my dad started teaching me how to drive when I was about your age. Gets you used to it 'n all before you start doing driver's ed." He shifted, the occasional bumps in the road forcing his boy's ass to grind against him, and now he was starting to sport some half wood. It'd been a while since their last little wrestling sessions. "Nice 'n easy, just keep your eyes--" Suddenly there was another bump, but this one was right beneath his hand. Definite kick. A man with three kids, he knew exactly what that was, and he went dead silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and said, "Uh, pull over here."

"O-okay." He said hesitantly as he slowly drove off to the side of the road. This was the road to the old sawmill, it got shut down ages ago and now no one came down here but rowdy teenagers looking to hide from the cops. He gulped, thinking he did something wrong as the car drew to a stop off onto the edge of some gravel road facing an empty field. "What is it daddy?" He asks, trying to hide his red face. He tries to scoot off onto the passenger seat but the man's hand if firmly gripping his stomach while Brody feels his belly "grumbling" though the older man probably knew it wasn't a "grumble" Brody didn't know any better. What's worse is that it had been so long since he felt his daddy's hand on him that he felt incredibly hot and horny, his little cock was rock hard in his pants, even now.

He popped open the door and the cab light came on, bright enough to spill out little pools of light on either side of the red pickup. Zack's breathing was starting to get heavy as he slid out of the car, being careful to let Brody sit down in his place in the driver's seat; and he pulled up his boy's baggy shirt to see a definitely pregnant belly. No doubt about it. He put his ear to it, his stubbly beard scratching against his boy's bronzed skin, and listened. Not that there was much to hear, but he did feel another kick against his jaw, and he straightened back up. No wonder Brody was wearing a bunch of baggy hand-me-downs anymore. The older man let out a low, whistling breath in the crisp night air and gave his boy a gentle, but lustful smile. "So how long were you gonna keep that baby a secret?" There was only excitement in his voice. Shouldn't have been possible, but here he'd knocked up his own son and damn if he didn't want to bust a nut. "Gotta celebrate, kid. How 'bout you get in the bed and we have a little wrestle?"

"D-DAD!" He tried tugging down his shirt but he couldn't fight his father's superior strength. Brody eventually gave up after a few moments and realized his dad didn't express worry or even fear, instead that smile on his face was one Brody knew incredibly well. "B-baby? Y-you mean I-I... With you?" He gulped as he rubbed his bare skin of his belly. His erection was noticeable in his pants, poking out from beneath his pregnant gut. He wasn't nearly as big as his dad but it was obvious that it would grow to be a beast like his dad's cock. He thought his daddy would be appalled but here he was offering to fuck him. His astonished look turned into a grin as he looked up at the man who made him. "R-really?" He asked hopping from the cab, nearly falling on the ground, landing face first into his dad's familiar crotch. He nuzzles it for a bit before pulling back, with a big grin on his face.

Good thing he was in the way, or his son would've gotten a mouthful of dirt. Instead he just fell on his dad's groin and was rewarded with that captive monster throbbing hard before Zack took him under the armpits and righted him easily. "Yeah, really. Got me all excited now. I mean, why'd you hide it? Boy like you oughta be proud of gettin' a gut like his dad!" He smacked his round ball of a gut, proudly displayed by a too-tight black t-shirt, and laughed. "Except yours is a little something... more special." He leaned into the truck and reached over to the glove compartment, pulling a bottle of lube out before sliding back out and shutting the door, then going around and opening up the bed and climbing in. "C'mon. When's the last time you and I had a little fun, huh? Been a couple months. Daddy's been missing his boy."

"I-I didn't know, sorry daddy." He says with a gulp as he follows his dad to the back of the truck. It had been exactly 6 months and 23 days since Brody and his dad played together. He counted each day between. They used to fuck like rabbits but when Brody couldn't hide his belly anymore he started coming up with excuses. But now he was too excited to stop, and his dad already found out, there was no reason to hide anymore. He sat on the bed next to his dad, burying his face in the man's belly as his hands slid under his shirt rubbing the man's matching gut. Though his dad's was made from beer and cheeseburgers Brody's was made by his dad and that made him feel incredibly horny, even more so since it had been way too long since Brody had played with him. "So does this mean I'll be his mommy or his brother?" He asks as he tugs his dad's shirt up over his stomach, kissing and rubbing his face into the taught, hairy skin.

He slid a hand up under his son's shirt and pulled the fabric up, getting a good look at it in the clear moonlight. Fuck. This didn't happen too often when it came to parenting. Sure as hell hadn't happened with his older two sons, although Zack hadn't played with them the way he'd played with Brody. There was that familiar mouth kissing along his stomach and he groaned, leaning back and reaching up under his gut to undo his fly and let his twelve musky inches out into the air; there was a light squelching as he rubbed his pre-soaked cockhead and held it up to Brody's mouth. In all those months he'd only had his hand for company, wife pretty much never around and rarely having the time or energy to get away from his job or buddies or youngest to have any real company. "Gonna be both," he said after a little thought. A little more thought and he moved his hand up to his boy's pecs, meaty and developed from sports and helping his dad out with whatever projects were around the house, and he gave his nipple a squeeze. "Might start makin' milk, too..."

The boy felt the man's hand on his puffy nipples. He did feel a little heavier too and they were getting bigger now that he thought about it. He didn't know if it was want right now or a genuine feeling but he felt that if his dad sucked hard enough milk might start squirting out. He was incredibly far along in the pregnancy, it was amazing that he could hide something this big that long. It was definitely a boy though, Brody could feel it, It's not like Zack to have anything but. The man was so incredibly masculine the boy didn't think it was possible for him to have girls. Brody quickly stripped down to his jockstrap, his belly stood round and proud like his dad's did, his little bulge was hard and leaking already, probably from neglect. Brody didn't like jacking off, he liked it better when his dad did it for him bu they hadn't had the chance until now. He looks up at his dad, who was still fully clothed and watched as he began to undo his pants. His eyes darted for it, he knew it was coming adn as soon as it popped out he lunged for it, taking it into his mouth and sucking greedily on the head. The boy wasn't really able to take the whole thing down his throat just yet, he damn well tried though, he usually took as much as he could and jerked the rest of the man's cock off with his hands, but he did have 6 months of growth, and boys did grow fast.

Fuck if his boy wasn't the image of perfection, standing there in just a jock in the moonlight and about as big as a damn house. "Woah, someone's hungry," he said, a little surprised at how fast his cock was just inhaled. Brody had had a growth spurt of the more typical teenager kind since they'd last fucked and it showed, being able to take almost half of his dad's cock now. "Mmf, hold up there, tiger, Dad hasn't had his dick sucked in a--wooohhh..." His eyes rolled back for a second when that tongue slid along the underside of his head and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself; then he was able to slide off his jeans, kicking them off over his carpenter boots before peeling his shirt off over his head. Now they matched, father and son both in their jocks, although Zack's was far more sweat stained, and his own body lacking the tanlines his kid had, instead being caramel-toned all over. "Ungh, yeah, just like that. How much did you miss Daddy's cock, huh? 'Cause I sure as hell missed your mouth, fuck..."

The boy moaned around his dad's dick, like he was trying to answer but he forgot he had something in his mouth. He sucked eagerly, far better than any 13 year old should, but he couldn't help it. Ever since their first time he couldn't stop thinking about it, his dad's cock was so big and the man was so incredibly masculine. He wanted to be just like him one day. Though it looked like he'd need some time to get as hairy as the older man. He looked up from his dad's cock, his mouth stretched out over it, his tongue swirling around it. He held he stomach with one hand and with the other he jacked what little of his dad's cock couldn't fit inside his mouth. His eyes were full of lust, he needed this more than his dad did and it showed in how eagerly and sloppily he went down on the older man's massive cock.

That boy had taken to cock sucking like a duck to water. Not a big surprise coming from one of his sons--that the other two were apparently entirely straight was more surprising, as their mother had been the only woman Zack had ever been with. She had been good enough to get him in the sack more than just the three times it took to get his three sons; but she sure as shit hadn't figured into any of his fantasies in the past few months. No, any time he'd jerked off it had been to thoughts about his youngest. And now here he was, leaning back in the bed of his truck with one hand on the back of Brody's head as it bobbed up and down on his dick. Even more than that mouth, though... "Hey," he said softly, easing his boy back off his shaft. "How 'bout you get on your back? Daddy hasn't eaten that pussy in way too fuckin' long."

Brody groaned, his ass quivered like it knew it was being called. He slowly slid off the man's cock, the spit and pre soaked flesh slowly appearing out of his mouth until he got to the head which came out with a pop. Brody quickly got on his back, his legs spread and his cock straining against his jock. He used one hand to fish it out from the side and began stroking himself while the other hand caressed his belly. He looked up at his dad, his eyes almost begging the man to touch him. He bit his lip as he stifled a groan, his little body jerking up as he resists the desire to cum too early,

The truck's suspension creaked under Zack's weight as he rolled over and got up on all fours, moving between Brody's legs and teasing between his creamy asscheeks with that spit-soaked cockhead; he bent down and caught his boy's slightly salty lips in a deep, groaning kiss while simultaneously pulling his hand free from his cock. "Better not cum early on me, or you're grounded," he teased. "If you're gonna play with anything, play with these," he said, giving his nipple another tweak, "maybe see if you can milk 'em for me." Then he slid back, hands sliding along the boy's thighs before he grabbed under his knees with a gentle grip and nuzzled at his crack. "Nnh, missed this most," he growled before diving in, tongue pressing against that pucker in strong, wet strokes, smacking his lips and sucking in noisy wet breaths as he went to town.

He looked at the big man as their lips crashed together. He squirmed pushing his belly up to meet his dad's before their kiss was broken and his dad trailed down and found his awaiting ass. It quivered when his dad's scruffy chin rubbed against it. His hole was so well trained that it opened up easily for him but it was noticeably tighter after going so long without a fuck. It would be a problem the man would probably have to fix himself. When brody felt his tongue intrude on his young ass, he resisted the urge to jerk. His cock spasmed in place and shot out a small bit of pre onto his father's cheek. He resisted the urge to grab it and stroke himself, as much as he wanted to. Instead all he could think to do was rub his belly. His skin was so sensitive now, everything felt more sensitive, it was probably the combination of hormones and the fact that it had been far too long since he got anything but it felt fucking incredible, better than any other time with his dad, and that was saying something. "oh daddy!" He squealed in pleasure. "I-It feels too good!" He moans as he begins to sweat. He feels so hot, even with the cold night breeze blowing he felt the comfortable warmth of his father's body warming him up.

Music to his ears, hearing his boy moan and feeling him squirm and writhe. It had been so long since he'd tasted that ass that he wanted to draw it out as long as he could. Likely wasn't going to be too long with his throbbing meat just begging to get put to use; but he didn't say anything, just kept slurping and slobbering there between his son's legs. It'd taken a lot of training to get his dick inside him, and while that clearly hadn't gone entirely to waste in those months, Zack's experience told him it was going to need a little extra work that night. For a moment he took breather, moving up a little to rub his chin on his boy's belly, letting out an audible sigh as he traced over it with a finger. Brody was one hot little fucker normally, but seeing him all swollen? His mother hadn't gotten Zack riled up like that when she'd been pregnant; but having his boy under him, bloated out with his father's seed, that just made the older man want to fuck him again and again and again. He reached for the lube, uncapped it, and poured a dollop of it out on his finger, then slowly started to press it inside his boy's pucker. "You miss Daddy's dick...?" he whispered.

"Yeeeeessss!!!" He cries out, his asshole quivering around the finger as if trying to pull it inside him. He resorted to pushing himself down on it after his father failed to move fast enough. "I missed daddy's big cock so much! My boypussy felt so empty without the dick that made it inside me!" He moans, he begins begging his daddy to fuck him, crying out for him. Brody remembers their first time, when he barely even took 3 inches of his daddy's cock, and before this whole pregnancy business it still was pretty hard fitting it all in, but right now Brody didn't care, he just wanted to get plowed until he was exhausted. "Oh daddy! I love you!" He squeals in excitement, "Please daddy, I need it so bad." And he did, his cock was spewing pre like a fountain. The boy was so incredibly desperate for his father.

All that begging was more than enough for him. He moved up onto his knees and squirted out a huge glob of lube along his dick and jerked himself with his free hand, slicking up before he pulled his finger free and wedged his cockhead between his boy's cheeks. "Here it comes," he said, then started to push in with a low grunt. That grunt turned into a low, keening moan, the big guy squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as the crown of his head popped into his son's incredibly tight sphincter. He held still for a moment, taking hold of Brody's legs and looking him in the eye before he started to push in again. Sweat was already starting to break out along his brow as inch after inch of his meat sank inside until finally he was balls deep, their bellies touching; and then he reached down and gathered his boy up in his arms as he started to gently pump, his back arching every time he slid back inside. "Mmmm, I missed this," he groaned, "I missed this boycunny so much. Love you too much."

"A-AAAH!" He cried out, his daddy's dick was much bigger than he expected, but he tried not to clamp his ass too much. the result of his resistance was his ass shaking, almost violently around his daddy's cock, milking it and quivering around it as it slowly slid all the way inside him. He could feel it so deep inside of him. "Daddy!" HE cried out over and over, every time he felt his father move. The man's cock was so big he really didn't need a technique, just fucking the boy was enough to drive him up a wall. "Daddy, I don't think I can hold it." He whimpers as he wraps his arms around his father's sides, burying his face in his father's pecs. His cock was being mushed between their stomachs, jacked off between his smooth taut stomach and his dad's beer gut, with sweat as a sort of lube. Brody's small face was contorted in pleasure, his face flush and his mouth hung open as he almost constantly made sexual noises as his daddy's cock pumped in and out of him, filling him more than any other man probably could.

That was bound to happen, his boy coming quick after months of not getting any. The friction between their bellies probably would've made Zack bust if he'd been in that position. "Yeah, that's fine," he said, voice gruff and hoarse as he fucked him deep. "Cum all over Daddy's belly, that's fine." He wasn't going to last very long, himself; it probably would have been embarrassing in any other situation, but not this one. The thick knot at the base of his shaft was starting to swell and it was one reason he was keeping his strokes good and deep--Brody wasn't ready at this point to try and take it in a hard rut, not after months of being off-practice. "I'm..." He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna cum soon, too."

"D-daddy Please knot me!" He begs, pushing himself down on the thickening girth. He sounded like he really wanted it. He really wanted them to be close and the man's knot was the one challenge he had yet to fully overcome. It was just simply massive but right now all he could think about was getting it inside him just so he could be that much closer to his father, plus he knew his dad wanted it too. He looked up at his dad with those bright eyes and whimpered: "Please put it all in me daddy." And then he bit down on his quivering lip as his face contorted into a surprised pleasure. He moaned through his closed lips as his cock began to shoot a series of hot wet ropes of cum between them, mixing with their sweat on their engorged stomachs. His ass began to quiver even more, tightening and loosening at an erratic rate as he came. "Oh daddy! Fuck me daddy!" Was all he could moan out at this point.

How could he say no to those eyes? He just nodded and started to hammer away, popping his partially inflated knot in and out of his boy right as he came; a lucky shot landed on his lips and he greedily licked it clean with a few swipes of his tongue. If he'd been more clear-headed, less driven by lust and longing, he probably would've told his son to wait, that they'd work on the knot later because it was just too big; but then that quivering, spasming ring tugged along his knot just right and he slammed home one more time and let out a strangled cry, his huge nuts drawing up tight and his knot swelling up larger than a softball and locking them together. "Y-yeah, take it, take all of Daddy's cum!" he snarled before he smashed his mouth into his boy's, forcing his tongue in as he blasted jet after hot, creamy jet up into those guts.

Brody would have probably been bloated up if he wasn't already heavily pregnant. He could feel his daddy's balls empty inside him in a heavy torrent pelted his insides. He could feel the knot swelling even further inside him, pressing against his prostate, forcing another load of cum out of him as he clung to his father tightly, his brain awash in hormones and horniness. He moaned into his father's mouth, feeling his tongue dominate him as they touched each other, grinding into one another as they got all their cum out. Brody's mouth was soft and warm and his Daddy's whiskers tickled him. He wanted to be as hairy as the older man, he just loved the feeling of his body hair pressed against him, it drove him wild.

For the next 30 or so minutes they simply laid there. Brody's daddy held him close, worshiping his young body, feeling how the boy twitched and shuddered with each touch of his large calloused hands. Brody was so tired he nearly feel asleep in his father's arms but just as he felt he was about to he felt the man begin to tug his cock out. It took a few tries and it caused Brody to yelp as it was finally pulled free and the man sat up.

The drive back home was less awkward than the drive up to that point. Brody's secret was out so he didn't try to hide it anymore. Him and his daddy drove home shirtless, with their big bellies hanging out proudly this time. His Daddy only drove with one hand on the wheel, the other one couldn't leave his son's pregnant gut, feeling his unborn boy kick and wriggle inside Brody was just too hot for him.


End file.
